Pegasus is out of the Closet
by drawingfreak
Summary: Everyone knows how gay the overly rich Maximillion Pegasus sounds, but what if he really was? (not Yaoi or however you spell it...)


Pegasus is out of the Closet 

Drawing a card, Yugi Moto planned his next move, knowing fully that Pegasus could read his mind and look at the cards in hand. He looked up, eyeing his enemy. Pegasus grinned.

"I play my Dark Magician in attack mode!" Yugi yelled.

"Mmm. Yummy." Pegasus laughed, licking his lips slowly.

"Uhhh...and I play the Magical Hats to hide my Dark Magician."

"Now, Yugi-boy. Why hide that scrumptious monster?"

"Because you're freaking me out!"

"Ooo, is that a come on?"

"SHUT UP!! Time to mind shuffle." Yugi closed his eyes and reached out with his feelings in order to tap into the power of the Millennium Puzzle. He felt the items energy flooding into him and he yelled out, "YUGIOH!" Now in his place stood a figure much like little Yugi, but much taller. There stood Yami Yugi, the spirit within the Puzzle.

"Now, Pegasus, your turn," he announced in a deep, commanding voice.

"Hmm...two Yugies _are_ better than one," Pegasus laughed.

"Stop this insanity and play!"

"Fine, you sexy b. I play this card that I created especially for this duel!" He placed a card on the console in front of him. In a burst of light, the creature appeared on the platform in front of them.

"It's a giant d!" Yami yelled out in disgust.

"Yes. And because you _turn me on_, my d's attack power is raised by three hundred."

"Is that all?"

"Wait..." Pegasus looked down, Yami desperately trying not to think about what he might be looking at. "FOUR HUNDRED!"

"GOOD GA! You are a big time fruitcake!"

"Come over here and I'll show you how much of a fruitcake I am."

"FREAK! Just play!"

"Well, because my d is soooooo big, it can attack all of your hats and eventually hit the Dark Magician."

"NO!" Yami yelled out, but it was too late. The d swung across, hitting all the hats and leaving a small cloud of dust in their place. "My Magician!"

"HA! Your turn."

"I draw and place these two cards face down. Now, to mind shuffle." Once again the lights came and the bodies were switched. Yugi was back.

"Now for you to lose and return the souls of the Kaiba brothers, faggot!" Yugi yelled. He flipped over one of the cards, the monster appearing in a flash of light. "I attack your d with Gaia the Fierce Knight!" The knight rode forward, lance ready, and slices at the d.

"AH! You chopped off my d!" Pegasus yelled out I defeat.

"That takes your life-points down to one hundred!"

"That's all I need. I send out another d and increase his defense with a Trojan!"

"Freak!"

"More dirty names?" You just increased my d's attack power by five hundred! ATTACK!"

"You fell into my trap." Yugi flipped the last card over. "Spell Binding Circle!"

"Go on, Yugi-boy. Wrap that thing around my d!"

"Now for my turn. I play this card I found in my bedroom this morning next to a wet, sticky spot on the carpet."

"I knew I should have cleaned that up." Pegasus said to himself. Yugi shuddered.

"I use the power of Shrinkage!"

"NO!"

"It shrinks your d to the size of a toothpick, decreasing its attack power to 30. Go Gaia!" Once again the knight rode forward and destroyed the d. "This duel is over."

"Im...Impossible." Pegasus cried. He turned and ran through the hall behind him.

"Sissy." Yugi turned around to meet his friends.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Tea cheered.

"Wait, what about the souls of your grandpa and the Kaiba brothers?" Joey asked.

"You're right. Let's go find Pegasus." Yugi announced.

Elsewhere, in a secret room high in one of the towers of Pegasus' castle, Pegasus sits on the floor crying as he looks over a picture of little Yugi Moto, the frame decorated in gold hearts and cupids.

"Why, Yugi? Why beat me like that?" he asked himself. "We were supposed to be lovers!"

"Hello, Pegasus," came a dark voice from the other side of the room. Pegasus turned to face the newcomer.

"What the h do you want?"

"The Millennium Eye!" The figure stepped out of the shadows, holding the Millennium Rod and revealing himself to be none other than Bakura.

"Wait a minute. You're supposed to own the Millennium Ring!"

"Well, you're not supposed to be gay, but the author has one strange sense of humor." Bakura then forces Pegasus to the ground and forces the Millennium Rod into Pegasus' back side. "GIVE ME THE EYE!"

"Help! Fire! Free Cookies!"

"No one can hear you!" Bakura laughed. Pegasus fell to the ground, unconscious. "Thank you for your item."

Later, Yugi and his friends find the tower.

"Up here!" Yugi yelled to his friends down the stairs. They quickly join him and find themselves in a room covered in pictures of Yugi.

"Holy S!" Joey exclaimed. "This guy really liked you, Yug."

"Look at this," Tea said, holding up a blow up doll with a picture of Yugi's face taped to the front of it. Yugi once again shuddered.

"Now, that's just creepy," Tristan said.

"Look over here!" Joey exclaimed. Next to him lay the body of Pegasus, covered in white, sticky goo. "What is this?"

"You don't want to know," Tea said.

"What do you...?"

"TRUST ME! You don't want to know."

"I think she's remembering her days on the street corner," Yugi whispered to Tristan.

"His Millennium Eye is gone!" Joey exclaimed once he checked the body.

"You mean that thing he used to flash Yugi with?" Tristan asked. Once again, Yugi shuddered. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind them dressed in Arab clothing.

"Who took the item?" he asked.

"Who the h are you?" Yugi asked.

"I am Shadi, the one who protects the items. Who are you? Who stole the Millennium Eye?" Shadi held up a large, golden key with symbols on it that resembled the ones on the Millennium Puzzle. He placed it to Yugi's forehead and looked within. "Two minds? Do you have a multi-personality disorder?"

"F OFF!"


End file.
